Episode 3 - Hide and Seek Transcript
(The episode starts with Jang Keng and Tekirai are riding on something which makes them want to balance) Jang Keng: Steady, Tekirai. Keep it balance! Tekirai: Keep it cool! Jang Keng: (To the viewers) Hi! Tekirai: (To the viewers) Hello! Jang Keng: Tekirai and I are riding on a big can. Tekirai: On a big car. Jang Keng: And on the cake with candles on it. Tekirai: We made em with our magic wands. Because today all the magic words start with the sound "Ca". With this letter. (The wand shows the letter "C") The letter "C". (Then the wand makes the letter "C" come back) Jang Keng: Hey. Cats start with the letter "C" and we're cats. Tekirai: That's right. Oh. By the way, we're balancing on things that start with the letter "C". Jang Keng: We're riding on a Can, on the Car and on the Cake with candles on it... By a Camel. (We zoom out to see that Jang Keng is right and see the Camel carrying everything on his hump) Her name is Christine. And a very good "C" word. Christine: That's me. I'm Christine the Camel. Tekirai: How long do we have to stay balance like this? Jang Keng: Only before Ami and Yumi will call us before lunch time. It will take a while. Christine: You know it. (Theme Song) Two Cats found a wand Wave it in the air All these magic words went flying everywhere If you need a friend To lend a helping hand Jang Keng and Tekirai Jang Keng and Tekirai: Say "Meow-a-Kazoo!" Anything is possible with PUFFY all you need is a word! Say the word Say the word! MEOW-A-KAZOO! Say it Say it! Let the music play it now! Say the word Say the word! Kaz: Woo Ooh Ooh Hoo! Jang Keng and Tekirai; Meow-a-Kazoo! Jang Keng and Tekirai: Meow!!! Title: "Jang Keng and Tekirai; Meow-a-Kazoo" Based on "Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi" Series Created By Sam Register Ami and Yumi: (Reading episode title off-screen) "Hide and Seek". (The episode title disappears as the opening credits for the series "Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi" comes up and then disappears as the episode all started inside the tour bus) Jang Keng: And then you cover your eyes like this. Then you will start counting from 1 to 10. And try not to peek. Tekirai: Okay! Domo: Woof! Jang Keng: (To the viewers) Oh hi! We're gonna play a game of Hide and Seek! Tekirai: (To the viewers) It's a game where everyone like to hide while one person starts seeking. Domo: Ruff! Hide and Seek! Kaz: (Off-Screen) Domo! Kitties! Jang Keng and Tekirai: Meow!! We're over here, Kaz!! Kaz: (Came by on screen) There you are. Ami and Yumi said that they're going to be gone with a bit of shopping to do and no concert is going on today. So I'll be watching you three pets today. I even have a whole list of things to do of taking care of my precious dog Domo. And of course you two kitties I have to watch most of all. If only I have to write something on this list like a crayon or a pencil. Tekirai: Oh. We can help of that. (Takes out her magic wand) Today... all the magic words start with the letter "C". Which two words starts with the letter "C"? Crayon or Pencil? ........... Tekirai: Yeah! Crayon! It's a magic word. (Waves her magic wand and the word "Crayon" appeared) Jang Keng: Say? What if we add the letter "s" next to the word "Crayon" Then we can make it... "Crayons" Tekirai: That's a great idea. (Waves her magic wand by adding the "s" next to the word "Crayon" to make it "Crayons") Crayons! (Waves her wand and the word Crayons appears with a poof and a real thing in Kaz's hands) Kaz: Ooh!! Crayons!! Now I can get the list started. Let's see... Step 1; Feed the kitties and a dog Cat Food. (The scene to where Kaz is going to get Jang Keng, Tekirai and Domo Cat Food by putting them in each foodbowls with names on it and gives them all cat food for them to eat) Jang Keng and Tekirai: (Eat their cat food) Domo: (Eats the whole cat food from his foodbowl) Burps Low rice! Kaz: Beautiful. Nothing's too good for my little Domo. Say uh? What are you pets about to play? Jang Keng: Hide and Seek. The most important game of all. Someone gets to hide and someone has to seek anybody's hiding spot and wha-la. That's how the game works. Tekirai: Best of all. We get to be it. Kaz: And I'll go hide. (Runs off to hide somewhere) Jang Keng: All right. Let's start counting. Jang Keng, Tekirai and Domo: (Covered their eyes and counted) 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10! (Opened their eyes and looked around) Ready or not, here we come! (They started to search for Kaz with their eyes and sniff them out with their noses) Tekirai: I know Kaz is here somewhere. Jang Keng: Hiding somewhere in the tour bus. Domo: Who's to say... somewhere like the closet? Tekirai: Hang on a second. Closet. Closet? Closet! Does Closet start with the letter "C"? ........... Tekirai: Yeah it does! (She waves her magic wand and the word "Closet" appears) We can check inside the... "Closet". (Waves the magic wand and the word "Closet" makes her, Jang Keng and Domo disappear with a poof and reappears inside the closet and found Kaz) Jang Keng and Tekirai: Ta-da! Kaz: Katz!! You've found me. Domo: That's how the game works isn't it? Slick Shady: (Off-screen) Sometimes yo grandmother plays the game of hide and seekers in this dumb ol trailer. Tekirai: Who said that? (Suddenly Slick Shady appears on screen with a smile on his face) Slick Shady: That... would be me. Slick Shady. Pro gamer in the house. (Jang Keng, Tekirai, Domo and Kaz got out of the closet and saw him who just came inside the tour bus) Kaz: (Gasps) You! I know you! You're the one who beat me at the game of Rock Paper Scissors and got the money from me. Well... Ami and Yumi won the game last time they beat you. But that won't happened ever again. Slick Shady: Whoa there, Kaz babe. I'm not here for Rock Paper Scissors. That game was too hard for any people their age. I'm in the mood in the game of Hide and Seek. Jang Keng: Hide and Seek. That's the game we're playing! Tekirai: We have room for more players if you want too play with us. Slick Shady: My! Yo cats can talk. Kaz: Uhhh... No they can't! They don't speak in words. That would be silly. Isn't that right, kitties? Tekirai: Meow!! Jang Keng: Meow!! Slick Shady: I'll make a deal and an offer. Even you play hide and seek with me or tell me the secret of how cats can talk. Kaz: Oh alright. Slick Shady: That's fine. But I must warn you, I'm best at hide and seek and the best hider and seeker ever. If you can't find me anywhere your money is mine. Kaz: I'm not worried about the money. I've got Domo with me. He's the smartest dog I know. Domo: (Panting happily) Slick Shady: Deal! I'll start. Let's get playing. Kaz: You're on! Domo: Woof! Tekirai: Something tells me we are about to be playing hide and seek with the guy with sunglasses on. Jang Keng: Yup. So we'll hide first. Domo: No. I have an idea. Ruff! Make trouble with Slick Shady like you did with Kaz. Maybe you should use your magic wand for "C" words to hide in somewhere. Jang Keng: Hmmm... Smart thinking, Domo. Tekirai: Let's play! (So she, Jang Keng, Domo and Kaz started to hide somewhere like in Ami's room) Kaz: I'll hide under her bed. (Does so) Jang Keng: Maybe there's a "C" word we can use to hide somewhere where he can't find us cats. Tekirai: We can hide in the shed. (She and Jang Keng took out their magic wands and wave them) "Shed". (But it didn't work) Oh right. Shed doesn't start with the letter "C". Jang Keng: We need a "C" word. Magic wands, give us a word. (Her wand shows the word "Canoe") Thanks. (To the viewers) Can you help us read it? Ca... Tekirai: Noe... Jang Keng: Ca... Tekirai: Noe... Jang Keng and Tekirai: What word is that? ............. Jang Keng: That's right. It's a word "Canoe"! And a magic word. Tekirai: Why not? Jang Keng: Let's hide in the... "Canoe"! (She waves her magic wands and the word "Canoe" appears with a poof and a real thing and Jang Keng and Tekirai hid underneath it) Domo: And I'll hide right behind Ami's drawer. (Does so) Slick Shady: 98... 99... 100. Ready or not, here I come. (And he starts to seek around the tour bus) Jang Keng: He's getting ready to start seeking. Tekirai: Try another "C" word. Like make him a clown or something. Jang Keng: Why not? (Waves her magic wand and the word "Clown" comes up) "Clown" (Waves the magic wand and the word "Clown" hit Slick Shady with the poof as he is now a clown) Slick Shady: Huh!?! (Honked his nose) What the? All right. Come out of there. I know you're in there somewhere right in Ami's room. Jang Keng: He can sense with our noses and eyes. You're turn, Teki. Make with the "C" word. Tekirai: All right. I've got it. How about... (Waves her magic wand and the word "Crab" appears) "Crab". (Waves her magic wand and the word "Crab" appears with a poof as a real thing) Crab: (Snips his claws and pinches Slick's finger) Slick Shady: Yeow!!!!! Jang Keng and Tekirai: (Giggles) Kaz: That's the Jang Keng and Tekirai I know. Make trouble with their magic wands in hand. They'll give themselves away in their hiding place. Slick Shady: (Enter's Ami's room and looked underneath the Canoe and found Tekirai and Jang Keng) Ah-ha. I've found you. Using your magic wands to trick me. Slick move. But not slick enough. Jang Keng and Tekirai: MEOW!! Slick Shady: Now tell me. Where is Kaz? (Jang Keng and Tekirai pointed to where Kaz is underneath Ami's bed as Slick Shady found him) Found ya, Kaz. Kaz: Tattle tales! Domo: (Came out of his hiding spot) Woof woof. Slick Shady: Well well. Looks like I've found three of the people and pets. Kaz: All right. It is our turn to find you! We're pretty good at seeking others. But give us a hard one to find you. Slick Shady: No prob. Betcha can't find me outside anywhere in the farm. That's where the vegetables grow underneath the ground. Here I go. (He ran off to hide somewhere outside where no one can ever find him like in the farm) Jang Keng: Everybody close your eyes. (She, Tekirai and Domo do so and started counting) Jang Keng, Tekirai and Domo: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10! Ready or not, here we come! (They ran outside by getting out of the tour bus) Kaz: What if we never find Slick Shady anywhere around the farm? (He gets out of the tour bus too and follows Domo, Tekirai and Jang Keng) Song: "Oh Where oh where is Slick Shady has gone" Jang Keng and Tekirai: (Singing) Oh where, oh where is Slick Shady has gone? oh where, oh where can he be? It his ears cut short and his tail cut long, Oh where oh where is he? We loves me in lager, tush very good beer. Oh where, oh where can he be? But with no money we cannot drink here! Oh where, oh where is he? Oh sausage is good, baloney of course. Oh where, oh where can he be? Day makes some with mint and day makes some mint horse. We guess they makes some mint he. (They kept on singing while meowing) Meow!! Meow!! Meow!! Meow!! Meow!! (Song ends) Kaz: Ah-ha! You cats sang great! This will definitely go on the song in your radio! Jang Keng: Gee thanks. Tekirai: Oh... Slick Shady has got to be around here somewhere around this farm. Domo: Too bad there are no cows and cactuses here. Tekirai: Hold on. Cows and Cactuses. Do Cows and Cactuses start with "Ca"? ........... Tekirai: Yeah! They do! They both start with "Ca" and the letter "C". (Waves her wand and two words "Cows" and "Cactuses" appear) Cows and Cactuses! (Waves her wand and the two words "Cows" and "Cactuses" appear with a poof as two real things) Cows: MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Tekirai: It worked! Jang Keng: Nice "C" words. Kaz: Ai-Cha! Take a look at this! It's a note that Slick Shady has left for us on the ground. Domo: (Sniffs the note with his nose) What is it? Jang Keng: What does the note say? Tekirai: Come on let's read it! Kaz: It says "I'm hiding in somewhere where no one can ever find me. It's yellow and it's yummy and it's filled with crows surrounding the scarecrow. Bet you can't find me in there, "Slick Shady". Jang Keng: Wait a second. Crows. (Waves her magic wand and the word "Crows" appeared) What word does "Crows" start with? .............. Jang Keng: Yeah! "Crows" start with a "Ca" sound. And the letter "C". It's a magic word. Let's try it! "Crows" (Waves her magic wand and the word "Crows" appeared with a poof as real things) Crows: (Squawks) Tekirai: Do you crows know where that is yellow and yummy and surrounding the scarecrow? Crows: (Squawks) Never more! (Squawks) Never more! (Squawks) Domo: What did they say? Jang Keng: They said never more. Crows: (Fly away heading straight to the Cornfield) Tekirai: Hey where are they going? Kaz: They're heading straight for the cornfield. (Gasps) I know where Slick Shady is. Jang Keng and Tekirai: Where is he? Where is he? Kaz: At the Cornfield! (Then the magic wands from Jang Keng and Tekirai's paws started to shake like magic and two words "Corn" and "Field" come together to make "Cornfield") Jang Keng: Oh! A word. Can you help us read it? This word says... "Corn". Tekirai: And this word says... "Field". Jang Keng: "Corn"... Tekirai: "Field"... Jang Keng and Tekirai: What word is that? ............... Jang Keng: That's right! Cornfield! Tekirai: It's a combine word. Kaz: Well what are you waiting for? Wave those magic wands to the cornfield. Jang Keng and Tekirai: Meow-a-kazoo meow-a-ka-Zorn field let's find Slick Shady at the... "Cornfield"!! (Waves their magic wand as the word "Cornfield" make them, Kaz and Domo disappear and reappear at the cornfield place and soon found Slick Shady there) Ta-da!!! Slick Shady: Aw snap! You've found me! Darn it! And I was getting so good at hiding too. Kaz: So now who's the master of hide and seek? Slick Shady: (Sighs) You are exactly. I have a "C" word for you. Congratulations! You have won the game of hide and seek. Jang Keng and Tekirai: (Happily and cheerfully) MEOW!!!!! Domo: (Howls happily) Kaz: Ha-ha! They said it. You're a true pro, Slick. And you maybe the bad manager. But you're a game pro expert. Slick Shady: Why thank you. I must go back to my limo. See you round. (He left just like that by walking away back to his limo with the people) Kaz: Why don't we all celebrate by eating lots of corn from the cornfield? (He picks four corns on the cobs for each of them to eat) Domo: Yummy corn! Ruff ruff! (And Jang Keng, Tekirai, Domo and Kaz started eating corns on the cob) Tekirai: Can you believe it? We found Slick Shady and won the game of Hide and Seek! Jang Keng: And... we get to enjoy this yummy corns on the cob! Domo: Woof woof! Low rice! Kaz: Oh yum yum yummy corn in my tum tum! (Everyone laughed as we end the episode with a gag. Then we go to the scene where Yumi is hosting the short called "Rock on to a creature") Yumi: "Rock on to a creature" by Yumi Yoshimura. Today... I'm going to play and rock on with my guitar and tell you about this creature which I like to call... "Crows". Crows: (Squawks) Hello! Yumi: It's a crow song. (Plays the guitar and starts to sing) We’re the pride of South Australia And we’re known as the Adelaide Crows We’re courageous, stronger, faster And respected by our foes Admiration of the nation Our determination shows We’re the pride of South Australia We’re the mighty Adelaide Crows We give our best from coast to coast Where the story will be told As we fight the rugged battles The flag will be our goal Our skill and nerve will see us through Our commitment ever grows We’re the pride of South Australia We’re the mighty Adelaide Crows. (Song ends) Crows: (Squawks) Yumi: (Laughs) THE END (End Credits) Cat #1: Meow meow meow meow. Cat #2: Meow meow meow meow. Cat #3: Meow meow meow. Cat #4: Meow meow meow. Jang Keng and Tekirai: Meow-a-kazoo. Cat #5: Meow meow meow meow. Cat #6: Meow meow meow meow. Cat #7: Meow meow meow. Cat #8: Meow meow meow. Jang Keng and Tekirai: Meow-a-kazoo. All Cats: Do do do do do. Keng: Meow! Do do do do do. Meow! Do do do do do. Keng and Tekirai: Meow! Do do do do do. What? Meow meow meow meow-a-kazoo!! "Renegade Animation" ("ニック・ジュニア" Nickelodeon Productions) playing) Men: See ya! TM Copyright @ 2017 Nickelodeon/Nick Jr/Renegade AnimationCategory:List of season one transcripts Category:List of episode transcripts